Aquí estoy
by Tan Kiuryin
Summary: Es la historia que continúa después del final épico de la serie, la vida de Satsuki y Ryuko, aprendiendo una de la otra, protegiéndose, creciendo ...
1. La pesadilla de Ryuko

**Este es mi primer fic ever, aunque me encanta Kill La Kill, no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia.**

**La pesadilla de Ryuko**

Ryuko se encontraba echada en la cama sin poder moverse, su ropa, las mantas y cubrecamas todo tenía bio fibra, le estrujaba el cuerpo y no la dejaba moverse, más allá pudo ver a Satsuki colgada de cabeza desnuda, unas esposas cernían sus talones y parecía estar inconsciente; Ryuko renovó esfuerzos por salvarla pero como podría hacerlo si la bio fibra apresaba todo sus músculos. _"¡Satsuki, resiste! Aarrgg… no puedo moverme, si tuviera a Senketsu, aaaarrrrrggg!_". Entonces recordó a Senketsu, él se habia ido, ese tonto traje llorón, cómo pudo haberse ido, unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para su amigo pues unos escalofriantes murmullos cortaron sus lágrimas de inmediato, Ragyo estaba allí parada detrás de Satsuki, parecía que algo le decía, algo que Ryuko no podía entender. _"¡Déjala! ¡Aléjateeee! ¡Satsukiiiiiii!"_ Pero lo peor empezaba a ocurrir, las largas manos de Ragyo empezaban a recorrer las ondulaciones del cuerpo de Satsuki. _¡NOOOOOOOO! MALDITA PERRA, ALÉJATE DE ELLA, QUE TE ALEJES, SATSUKIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOO…._

Despertó en la cama sobresaltada, sudando frío y mirando a todos lados en busca de Ragyo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por ira o miedo, quizás ambas; su mente seguía aún en la pesadilla que no se había percatado que Satsuki estaba inclinada sobre su cama muy preocupada por los gritos de Ryuko, ella nunca se había gritado en sueños y menos había tenido pesadillas desde que se mudaron juntas.

Ryuko… ¿estás bien?

¡Ah! Satsuki, tú… t-tú estás bien… sí okey… ella no está aquí… sí… está todo bien… - Todo esto lo dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados, con los ojos aún desorbitados

Satsuki tomó la cabeza de su hermana firmemente con ambas manos e intentó hacer contacto visual, esperó pacientemente hasta que Ryuko la miró directamente por unos segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar las pupilas de su hermana menor, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

Sí, Satsuki, estoy bien, solo estaba soñando…

Dijo esto calmadamente y a la vez avergonzada por la escena que acaba de montar, pero parecía que Satsuki había entendido bien como se sentía, pareció _leer_ completamente a su hermana cuando dijo tiernamente: _No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Ryuko; tuviste una pesadilla, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? _

Ryuko ladeó su cabeza para que Satsuki la soltara, desvió la mirada hacia la oscuridad mientras sin quererlo su mente la llevó a revivir la pesadilla, cómo podía decirle a Satsuki lo que había soñado, cómo reaccionaría al tocar un tema tan delicado como ese. No, no podía hacerlo, no podía herirla, no más de lo que ya lo estaba.

¿Eh? Ya… ya no importa Satsuki, no tiene importancia

¿Y por esos gritabas mi nombre? Te levantaste asustada y aún estas temblando, Ryuko

Sí, bien era una pesadilla, ¿no? Se supone que uno se levanta así…

Soñaste con Ragyo, ¿verdad?

(un silencio incómodo mientras Ryuko encontraba el valor para hablar)… sí… (una pausa más larga)… esa perra… ella estaba…

¿Lo hacía contigo? – la interrumpió una asustada Satsuki; el hecho que Satsuki haya obviado usar la palabra "tocar" solo era una muestra de cuánto daño le hacían aún esos recuerdos

… mmm … no, no era conmigo

Los ojos azules de Satsuki se desenfocaron mirando en la penumbra de la habitación de las hermanas y en un segundo revivió todas aquellas escenas de abuso, recordó todas las palabras que pronunciaba Ragyo mientras… mientras ella…

Ahora la que temblaba era Satsuki, Ryuko se acomodó en la cama para darle espacio a Satsuki y se pudiera sentar al borde de la misma. La mirada de Satsuki estaba pérdida, todo su cuerpo tenso, sus manos temblando. Desde que Satsuki le había confesado a Ryuko que su madre, Kiuryin Ragyo, solía abusar de ella, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, de hecho Ryuko no había hecho más preguntas al respecto y Satsuki tampoco había hablado más. De alguna manera, Ryuko sentía culpable, culpable porque en el momento en que su hermana le contó tamaño secreto, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla en silencio hasta que esta se quedó dormida, para luego, encerrada en el baño, vomitar y llorar con rabia durante horas.

Así que allí estaban nuevamente, Satsuki completamente callada y Ryuko sentada (inútilmente) a su lado.

Discúlpame… yo lo siento, Satsuki

No te preocupes Ryuko… - apenas se escuchó el hilo de voz de Satsuki

Amm… Satsuki… eehh… mmm… – tomó valor para preguntarle a Satsuki algo de lo que no estaba segura si desea saber – cómo… sucedió… t-tú…quieres hablar sobre ello?

Sintió a Satsuki sobresaltarse a su lado, levantando la sombría mirada, aún sin hablar.

Eh… Satsuki… yo… yo te escucho… todo lo que tengas que decir Satsuki, yo… yo estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mí, por favor Satsuki… esto nos está matando – agregó esto último como un susurro, pero tomó aire y terminó con fuerza – tienes que sacarlo, tienes que sacar toda esa… esa mierda de ti…

Ryuko… - soportaría su hermana menor escuchar todas las atrocidades de las que había sido víctima – Ryuko…

Satsuki intentó articular una palabra pero lo que logró fue un grito ahogado y luego el llanto, empezó a llorar sacudiendo su cuerpo fuertemente como lo hacía siempre después que estas cosas sucedían, sin embargo esta vez no estaba sola, estaba con su hermana menor, aquella hermana a la que Satsuki juró vengar, aquella que fue desechada por su propia madre, aquella hermana a la que tanto extrañaba y añoraba en sus tormentosas noches, estaba ahí a su lado para afrontar su peor miedo.


	2. Los recuerdos de Satsuki

**Esta es el segundo capítulo, es más intenso que el anterior, gracias por sus review, disfrútenlo**

**Los recuerdos de Satsuki**

Recuerdo bien como sucedió, recuerdo cada detalle de aquel día, cada sensación, cada palabra que cambió mi vida para siempre, recuerdo que no entendía que sucedía, no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de sus actos, recuerdo cuán avergonzada me sentía, recuerdo mis lágrimas silenciosas rodar sobre mi rostro, recuerdo cuánto me odiaba…

Acababa de cumplir los 10 años, Ragyo no había estado presente para mi fiesta de cumpleaños porque, según mandó a informarme, había estado cerrando negocios importantes fuera de Japón, no era algo que me preocupase o me entristeciera, casi nunca se encontraba en casa.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, había llegado una gran caja blanca adornada con un lazo rojo pulcramente armado y una tarjeta blanca en la que se podía leer "Para Satsuki" escrito a puño y letra por mi madre, debajo, la impresión de unos labios en un rojo encendido y dentro de la caja había un hermoso vestido que debía lucir para el día que ella llegue a casa luego de su viaje.

Obedecí como lo hacía siempre, era una buena niña en aquel entonces, buscando inútilmente la aprobación de Ragyo. El día que llegó, me puse el vestido y salí a recibirla a la entrada de la casa. Recuerdo haberla visto salir relucientemente de la limosina negra de la familia, me miró y me dijo: "_Es un adelanto de temporada, una exclusiva colección que deberías lucir con una sonrisa en el rostro, hija mía_" y pasó de largo a la casa.

Más tarde ese día, Soroi me entregó un recado de mi madre: antes cenar, tomaríamos un baño juntas y debería esperarla allí hasta que se desocupe. Sin embargo, cuando entré al cuarto de baño, ella ya estaba ahí con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en la enorme tina, parecía haberme estado esperando. Todo el lugar se encontraba inundado por el vapor y a pesar de mi tardanza, Ragyo sonreía magistralmente mientras salía de la enorme tina.

"_Ah… Satsuki debes aprender a no hacer esperar a tu mayores_"… se posicionó detrás mío y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido deslizándolo hasta el suelo para luego ingresar nuevamente a la tina, algo en su voz denotaba a regaño… "_Ahora querida, acompaña a tu madre en el baño_"… extendiendo su mano hacia mí… "_toma mi mano, Satsuki"… _arrastrándome hacia la tina_… "hoy te develaré los planes del clan Kiuryin_"… me susurró al oído, una vez adentro levanté la mirada hacia Ragyo… "_qué piel tan tersa tienes_"… acariciaba mi rostro… "_además puedo ver que ya has empezado a desarrollarte_"… hizo recostarme en el agua, mientras sus manos exploraban cada detalle… "_tu cuerpo de mujer ha comenzado a dibujarse"... _su mano se había detenido en mi pecho._.. "no me equivoqué, un día te convertirás en una mujer hermosa_"… sus manos seguían recorriendo mi piel, no podía moverme, estaba a su merced…"_crearemos un mundo perfecto, podrás mostrar esta tersa piel a todos, alejándote del primitivo instinto animal de los humanos a esconder su vergüenza con ropas_"… ¡vergüenza! Eso lo que siento, mis lágrimas afloraban y se mezclaban con el vapor del agua… "_Covers ya ha empezado la primera etapa_"… sus manos comenzaban a descender desde mi vientre hacia mi intimidad, no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensé solo lo hice, intenté cerrar mis piernas uniendo mis rodillas, sin embargo Ragyo era más fuerte… "_debes obedecerme, Satsuki y no opornerte_"… echando por los suelos todo intento de parar, abriendo mis piernas en un ángulo realmente vergonzoso y lascivo... "_este es tu destino como la heredera Kiuryin"... _quedé expuesta ante ella, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza en un vano intento por negar lo que sucedía.._. "como mi sucesora"... _sus manos empezaban a hacerse camino dentro de mi, mientras su cuerpo presionaba el mío..._ "como mi hija"… _alce la cabeza hacia el techo de la habitación y ahí, con un grito ahogado... terminó todo_..._

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé flotando en el agua, mi mente estaba en blanco, no podría haber articulado ninguna palabra así hubiese tenido palabras para ese momento, no… no lo que quería era gritar, solo gritar, pero no podía, debía ser una buena niña y las buenas niñas no gritan… Cuán estúpida era…

De pronto sentí movimientos en el agua, era Ragyo, estaba saliendo de la tina, desperté de mi ensimismamiento y me incorporé; la quedé mirando, vigilando sus movimientos, se colocó la toalla y dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, no bajé la mirada, la mantuve luchando por no llorar, conteniendo todo lo sucedido; ella me sonrió con burla y, antes de retirarse, dijo: Feliz cumpleaños, Satsuki...


	3. Solo aflora en la penumbra de la noche

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que gustan de lo que escribo. Disculpen que no haya subido el cap antes, regresé al trabajo y el tiempo libre se ha reducido.**

**En la penumbra de la noche**

Un insondable silencio le siguió al relato de Satsuki mientras ambas hermanas se encontraban sentadas al borde la cama, ensimismadas y perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Por un lado, Satsuki no podía creer lo que le había confesado a su hermana, se recordaba a si misma hablando como si se tratase de alguien más; se preguntaba de donde había sacado el valor necesario para revelar aquel purulento recuerdo que tanto le afectaba, tal vez el valor se había formado con los años, entre el silencio y la sumisión, para finalmente aflorar con la persona correcta. Al principio no estaba segura si deseaba hablar de "esas cosas", temía mucho por la reacción de su impulsiva hermana, temía hacerle daño, herirla, quizás era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía muy bien que a pesar de la imagen de fortaleza y dureza que proyectada Ryuko, ella podría ser dañada con facilidad. Pero a pesar de ello, una extraña sensación de valentía la animó a relatar su experiencia, aunque no había logrado evitar llorar si había podido controlar su voz y fuerza, sus palabras había sido claras y definidas.

Por otro lado, Ryuko había experimentado una serie de emociones desde que Satsuki había empezado a hablar, al principio sentía miedo por lo que se venía, luego horror y finamente ira. No podía acabar con Ragyo por segunda vez, pero cómo lo deseaba. Desde que se enteró que eran hermanas, se sorprendía a si misma imaginando a una pequeña Satsuki rodeada de lujos y de sirvientes que cumplían todo sus caprichos, quizás fue así, pensaba, como se volvió tan mandona y altanera. Sin embargo, Satsuki no la había tenido fácil, podía deducir con el corazón acongojado, que su hermana mayor había crecido casi tan sola como había crecido ella, sin mencionar, claro, las esporádicas visitas de Ragyo quien solo la dañaba y humillaba.

Una pregunta obvia sobresalía de entre las demás.

- ¿Nunca se lo contaste a nadie?

La pregunta sacó a Satsuki del mar de sus pensamientos, para traerla nuevamente a la habitación amplia en la que dormían ambas hermanas.

- No…

- ¿Por qué?

- No tenía a nadie a quién contarle, Ryuko.

Por un momento, Ryuko pensó en Nonon, ella era lo más cercano a familia que conocía Satsuki, pero al parecer su relación no era tan cercana como ella creía. Aún tenía más preguntas por formular, cuando Satsuki dijo "Gracias…" con la clara intención de cerrar el tema por esa noche, ya había tenido suficiente, cansada emocionalmente, estaba al límite, tan solo deseaba dormir un poco.

- ¿De qué? No te he ayudado en nada… tan solo te escucho… la verdad Satsuki, es que n-no sé cómo ayudarte… – admitió mientras deseaba volver a acabar a Ragyo, eso sí sabía cómo hacerlo

- Pero si lo estás haciendo, Ryuko – la tranquilizó cogiendo su mano– gracias por escucharme, tenías mucha razón cuando dijiste que me ayudaría sacar toda este veneno de mi – Ryuko no podía creer lo que su hermana le decía – Yo nunca le había dicho a nadie todo esto, siempre me había sentido avergonzada al respecto. Aún es algo que me duele y no creo que me alcance la vida para entenderlo… tampoco para olvidarlo... más aún debo aprender a vivir con esto y seguir adelante. Hablarlo me ha quitado un gran peso de encima… y todo gracias a ti, hermana.

A pesar de la penumbra de la noche, una tímida sonrisa se dibujada en rostro de su hermana.

- La verdad, no creo que haya nada que entender, ella estaba loca y hacía cosas… locas también, solo así

- Sí, es cierto

- Sabes… que… yo estaré aquí… siempre…- pareció percatarse de la extenuación de hermana agregando - no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para sanar

- Lo sé, te lo agradezco, Ryuko – Satsuki sonreía agradecida hacia una despeinada Ryuko quien le devolvía el gesto – Ahora deberíamos ir a dormir, la verdad, estoy exhausta…

- Sí, ha sido una larga noche

Satsuki intentó pararse con la intención de cruzar la habitación hacia su donde estaba su cama, pero Ryuko mantenía cogida su mano.

- Eh… bueno si quieres puedes dormir aquí hoy… ya sabes… por si tienes pesadillas – el rostro encendido de Ryuko era bastante evidente aún en la oscuridad, esta era su manera de decir que quería dormir con su hermana

- La pesadilla la tuviste tú, hermanita – contestó la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

- No me llames hermanita …

- Pero sí está bien, solo déjame ir a traer mi almohada – le cortó antes que Ryuko cambiara de opinión

- Oh… perdón dijiste ¿Tu peluche? - se vengó la chica mientras se acomodaba a un costado de la cama, aún asombrada de haberle pedido a Satsuki que durmieran juntas.

Desde que se habían mudado juntas, nunca habían dormido en la misma cama y también evitaban tomar un baño a la misma hora. Ryuko pensaba que quizás eran cosas normales de hermanas, pero es que aún no estaba en esa etapa de su relación de "hermanidad" como le decía ella, además agradecía que Satsuki no fuerce las cosas. Se había sorprendido al constatar que su hermana se mostraba bastante tolerante casi todo el tiempo, y parecía realmente que se esforzaba, sin embargo, recordaba con gracia, no había podido evitar corregirla en algunos comportamientos o actitudes que consideraba de mala educación, "Hermandad, se dice hermandad, Ryuko". No sabía explicarlo pero le gustaba que se tome esas molestias.

Una vez que Satsuki cogió su almohada y regresó a la cama de Ryuko, se acomodó al lado derecho, mientras que la otra adolescente hacia el izquierdo.

Antes que Ryuko dijese algo para romper el silencio, Satsuki buscó entre las sábanas la mano de su hermana y la tomó con firmeza.

- Hasta mañana, Ryuko – dijo sonriendo

- Eh… sí… Descansa – aún sonrosada por aquellos gestos de cariño

Como siempre, a Ryuko no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida, sin embargo Satsuki aún permanecía despierta, meditando por los hechos acontecidos esa noche. Sentía que había depuraba un parte de su ser extrayendo todo ese veneno que guardó durante años. Esa confesión realmente la había ayudado, había actuado a modo de catarsis, desfogando todo el dolor, la rabia y vergüenza. Todavía tenía heridas por curar y cerrar pero hablar sobre el abuso le había servido para dejar el miedo atrás y enfrentarlo cara a cara, tal como enfrentó a Ragyo aquel día.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día dormiría a lado de Ryuko, habría hecho que lo castiguen públicamente y lo rebajen a ninguna estrella de inmediato; de hecho Satsuki recién caía en la cuenta, que era la primera vez, desde que podía recordar, que dormía con alguien a su lado. Nunca había participado de pijamadas, siempre rechazando cuantas invitaciones había recibido de Nonon, había evitado situaciones como la de ahora, pero no le incomodaba estar donde estaba, a pesar que eludía cualquier contacto físico innecesario, allí estaba a lado de su hermana, apacible….. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano caer con fuerza en la mitad de su rostro. Ryuko, aún dormida, había volteado hacia Satsuki, pegándole un manotazo en la cara…muy bien retiraba lo dicho, nada es apacible a lado de Ryuko.

Luego de recobrar la compostura, se percató que Ryuko no solo había dado vuelta hacia ella, sino que se había encogido a su lado, estando tan cerca de ella como recordaba haber estado cuando corrió a recibirla mientras caía del cielo en la batalla final. Aun con la mejilla sonrosada por el golpe, Satsuki intentó acomodarse más hacia la derecha con el fin de proveer más espacio a su hermana, pero solo logró que esta se pegase más.

_"Ni modo"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se daba paso en su rostro, Ryuko se veía tan tierna cuando dormía, definitivamente nada comparado como cuando esta despierta. Soltó la mano de Ryuko y pasó su brazo por encima de su cabeza con el fin de abrazarla y así un sueño tranquilo la fue embriagando.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a despertar, esta vez su pierna izquierda estaba entrelazada con otra pierna que no era suya, le tomó unos segundos percatarse que Ryuko la abraza cual pulpo, no solo se había "acurrucado" a su lado sino que su brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre su estómago, mientras que su pierna se enroscaba con la suya. Se sentía como un gran oso de peluche. _"Probablemente así dormía con Mako"_ dedujo erróneamente, mientras confundida trataba de averiguar por qué esta situación visiblemente tan incómoda, no la perturbaba, era más acercamiento de lo que habría imaginado, pero bastaba con bajar la mirada y ver a Ryuko para que se disipen todos sus complejos. Y con este pensamiento volvió a quedarse dormida.

**He decidido partir este cap en 2 partes, todavía hay mucho por desmarañar no se preocupen. Había pensado ingresar un SanageymaXSatsuki, ustedes que opinan. Espero sus reviews, gracias**


	4. Tan suave que me voy a desmayar

**Tan suave que me voy a derretir**

Ryuko no podía recordar el sueño que había tenido, pero había sido algo lindo. Ya despierta no quería abrir los ojos aún, seguía sin moverse, intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Se sentía en paz consigo misma y al mismo tiempo segura, cálida y feliz. La sonrisa plena que se había formado en su rostro se congeló en el instante mismo en que se percató que su brazo izquierdo subía y bajaba al son de lo que parecía ser la respiración de alguien más, abrió los ojos de golpe: La respiración en la que se mecía su brazo le pertenecía a… ¡Satsuki! … el bulto que se sentía en la pierna, era la pierna de… ¡Satsuki! Y… aquella almohada tan suave en la que descansaba su cabeza no era más que el pecho de… ¡SATSUKI!

El pánico tensó su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba cómo había sucedido, en qué momento pasó lo que pasó. Este era un paso muy adelantado en su "hermanidad"; pero al mismo tiempo, y le avergonzaba aceptarlo, se sentía cómoda allí, de hecho no quería moverse, podría romper la dulce magia que las rodeaba.

Dividida entre la curiosidad y jolgorio, Satsuki observaba atentamente la reacción silenciosa de su hermana, quien ya despierta no se movía; podía ver en su rostro cada una de sus emociones reflejadas, hasta podía saber que pasaba por su mente. De pronto ambas miradas se conectaron y todo acabó.

En unos segundos, parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se había ido a su rostro, se sintió descubierta y en una especie de movimiento de combate especialmente usado para esquivar al oponente, saltó lejos de Satsuki.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Te pusiste cariñosa o qué? – mientras sentía su rostro arder

- ¿Cariñosa? De qué hablas fuiste tú la que se pegó a mí – la indignación recién comenzaba

- Ah claro, entonces te aprovechaste y diste riendas suelta a tus bajas pasiones – dijo pícaramente mientras disfrutaba de la escena de ver a su hermana enojada

- ¿Bajas pasiones? ¡ ¿BAJAS PASIONES?! ¿Quién me crees? Acaso no te diste cuenta que eras tú la que me abrazabas, probablemente estas acostumbrada a dormir así con Mako y te confund…

- ¡Qué! Claro que no, cada una tenía su propio futón y no se andaban enredando así como así

- Nadie más que tú se enredaba anoche…

La chica se echó boca arriba en la cama, mientras relajada y frescamente cambiaba de tema

- ¡Aaahh! – bostezó a sus anchas - etoo… Creía que tenías problemas para abrazar y esas cosas

- ¿Ah? – confundida por su cambio de reacción – eh… bueno, sí yo también lo creía, aún lo creo, no lo sé, estoy confundida, supongo

- ¡Eehh! Sastuki Kyuryin, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, está confundida, ¿eh? – una amplia sonrisa se dio paso en su rostro

- Como no lo estaría si despierto con señorita bipolaridad a mi lado

- Eso no se ve todos los días – dijo haciendo caso omiso a su comentario – pero... – agregó reflexionando – supongo que es un buen signo, ¿no?

- ¿Un buen signo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo del abrazo y eso

- Ah, sí ... supongo que si…

- Bien… entonces ahora ya te puedes casar – dedujo resueltamente

Una vez más, su imprudente comentario descuadró completamente a Satsuki, una tonalidad rosa cubrió su rostro, mientras indignada, preparaba argumentos para regañar a su hermana, pero esta se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras estiraba su cuello por encima de la cama para ver el reloj de monito colgado en la pared – AAAHHH Son apenas las 6 de la madrugada

- De la mañana – corrigió – ya deberíamos levantarnos, nos espera un largo día…

- Nooooo… - mientras se recostaba hacia un costado, recordando a Satsuki la misma escena de la noche anterior –… deberíamos dormir más, ¿acaso no estas cansada?

- Si, un poco – admitió a regañadientes

- Mejor dormimos un poco más – la mirada de Satsuki se topó con la de Ryuko, "_que tramaba_" – pero esta vez nada de yuri, ¿eh? ;P

- Eso deberías decírtelo a ti misma ¬¬

- Ya…AAAAAAaaaahhhh! Duerme, duerme…

Esta vez fue Ryuko quien tomó de la mano a Satsuki y fue así, en el silencio de complicidad, que ambas hermanas acordaron dormir juntas siempre que quisiesen, proveyendo una lo que la otra necesitaba: amor.

**Gracias por sus reviews *.***

**Okey, lo acepto este cap tiene una pizca de yuri, es un influencia del medio supongo, sorry, pero quise escribirlo como un break, en los siguientes caps habrá mas emoción y nuevamente se volverán sombríos. Life is amusing**

**Ya viene SanageyamaXSatsuki y RyukoX... bueno aún no lo sé XD**


End file.
